


seeing you

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Free!
Genre: First Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Old Feelings, hinting at requited love, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: "When Haru says his name, an astonished whisper carried by the evening wind, Ikuya’s breath catches in his throat. He’s vaguely aware of his irregular heartbeat, but it’s his left pinkie finger that throbs the most, reminding him of the forgotten memories, the forgotten promises."***Or, how the meeting between Haru and Ikuya in episode 2 of Free! Dive to the Future should have ended.





	seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a new ship...  
> Yeah I love them a lot. They're dramatic af but I love it! Epi 2 would've been so much better without Hiyori butting in >.>  
> Here's a little drabble on what I thought /should/ have happened!

Ikuya cannot believe his eyes. There, standing before him, is Haru. It’s been years since he last saw the boy, but he looks the same, despite having gotten taller. His dark hair is styled in the same fashion as in junior high; his blue eyes are still deeper than any ocean Ikuya has ever swam in.

When Haru says his name, an astonished whisper carried by the evening wind, Ikuya’s breath catches in his throat. He’s vaguely aware of his irregular heartbeat, but it’s his left pinkie finger that throbs the most, reminding him of the forgotten memories, the forgotten promises. Except they aren’t forgotten at all, at least not by Ikuya. No, Ikuya remembers them every waking moment because his thoughts are always filled with Haru. Haru, who showed him the beauty in swimming, who Ikuya could never take his eyes off of because he himself was so beautiful. Ikuya may have started swimming reluctantly, but it was watching Haru that sparked the passion for the sport inside of him.

He foolishly thought the promise they had made in junior high would tie Haru to him, but how wrong he was. The following year, Ikuya had heard with a broken heart that Haru had quit swimming. He had felt the promise shrivel away inside of him until there was nothing left except the phantom feeling of Haru’s finger wrapped around his, firm and warm. Yet, he didn’t stop swimming, thinking this was the only connection he could ever have with Haru.

Seeing him so suddenly now has the world tilting under Ikuya’s feet and before he can stop himself, Haru’s name easily tumbles from his lips, even though he’s never allowed himself to utter it out loud.

Of course, Haru only thinks about swimming as he mentions seeing Ikuya’s individual medley. The fact that Haru watched him has Ikuya’s pulse beating like war drums under his skin. Regardless of their past, he’s sad he didn’t get to see Haru swim today as well.

But when Haru mentions the relay, Ikuya feels his heart start to crumble all over again. As if it wasn’t already painful enough seeing Haru, but now he’s reminded of all the laughs, tears, and secrets they’d shared.

All Ikuya can do is lie about how he doesn’t care, about how he’s fine doing it all alone. When he hears Haru’s surprised gasp and crestfallen expression, he almost takes it back. Haru’s blue eyes are dulled with hurt, and Ikuya wants nothing more than to pull the other boy into his embrace and whisper sweet reassurances into his ear, especially when he apologizes for quitting the swim club without warning.

He hates being the one to cause Haru this grief, but maybe it’s for the best. They’re different now, and what’s left of their relationship is in the past. And no matter how badly Ikuya wants to return to it, he can’t. All he can do is keep moving forward, indifferent and detached, to save himself from more pain because although Haru is as beautiful as a still pool of water, he’s also just as dangerous as he draws Ikuya in and drowns him in his presence. Ikuya may be a good swimmer, but he’s never been able to navigate and survive Haru.

“I made a wish!” Haru says desperately as Ikuya turns to leave. “I made a wish on a shooting star!”

Ikuya looks at Haru with wide eyes, hope blossoming in his cold chest like crocuses so stubbornly do in snow. Despite wanting to let go of Haru, Ikuya wants to hear more. Haru’s words fill the gaping hole in his heart and leave him complete.

“What did you wish for?”

The corner of Haru’s lips pull into a small smile and his eyes turn luminous with the light of a thousand setting suns. “It’s a secret, but I’m willing to share it with you if you’ll let me.”

Ikuya thinks maybe he’ll dip his feet in first.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for the Free! fandom. Please let me know how I did!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
